Lucy in the Sky
by ChasingYou
Summary: She winds her fingers through his brown unruly hair and she kisses him, once, twice, and again. The red line for Jackie & Hyde in Season 5.
1. 1  The Long Hot Summer

A/N So I got this idea while I was watching some T7S on and I just found myself aways with ideas in my head after an episode. So finally I've decides to put those thoughts on paper or a least I tried and well this is the result. It basically is the red line for Jackie and Hyde during Season 5. 

Disclaimer: Oh yes I own them, I bought them with some European money, since that is all that I got.Don't worry I keep them all safe in my pocket and I'll feed them on time. Yeah right.

Chapter 1 Preview The Long Hot Summer

_I want you – Jackie_

_It's obvious – Hyde_

_5x02 – I can't Quit you Baby!_

_**Preview **_

She winds her fingers through his brown unruly hair and she kisses him, once, twice, and again, faster, more urgently as each kiss progresses. Finally breaking away from the kiss, he pushes her back onto the couch, falling on top of her gently and almost grinning when she starts giggling softly underneath him.

''You're so little,'' he mumbles, before kissing her again.

''I am not,'' she says softly, before she kisses him again, deeper than before, breathing in his scent. A scent that is totally him and she _likes_ it. His beard against her smooth skin as he presses his face on hers, kissing every part of it, and she _likes _it. He grins down at her and she kisses him again because she _likes _it. She _likes _him so much, it hurts.

''You think you're this though chick. But no, you're just this little thing, you probably could't even kick someone's ass.''

''Hey, I kicked Laurie's ass, remember,'' she protests indignantly. ''If I remember correctly, which I do, Eric even called me his hero,'' she replies still very proud of herself for kicking Laurie's ass that day. ''And besides it is not my fault that I'm ... tiny''

''Yeah, whatever. That was just good luck.'' And before she can even start protesting, he's kissing her again, and again, until he decides that he might just die with pleasure. She just looks hot and maybe even sort of beautiful with her beautiful eyes looking up to him. Her dark curly hair falling around her face, her strapless top and jeans that are hugging onto every curve of her delicious body and showing some of her smooth golden skin. Of course he would never tell her this, that would be like the end of him and his Zen, and that was just never ever going to happen. At least not as long he got something to say about it.

Led Zeppelin is softly playing on the background as he stares at her, his lips bruised with her sweet strawberry lip gloss. He shakes his head a little, before bending down to kiss her again.

''What is up with this music? Can we please listen to something else, Stéééven?,'' she whines, dragging out his name, before giving him a light peck on his lips.

''Jackie, never insult Led Zeppelin!,'' he answers her whining, breaking away from her and sitting up.

''But Steven they're giving me a headache, don't you have anything else that we can listen to,'' she answers also sitting up.

''There is nothing better than Led Zeppelin trust me, you just don't appreciate good music,'' he sighs, before he stands up from the couch and walks over to the 8 track player, picking out one of his favorites songs. ''Just listen to it,'' he says turning toward Jackie. ''I promise you'll like it.''

''Fine, but only that song and only because you and Donna like them.'' He stares at her expectantly while a song of Led Zeppelin fills the room, as she bobs her head along the opening beats. She speaks after a minute, still sitting on the couch.

''They are not really like disco, are't they?''

He stares at her blankly.

''I give up''

''You know, I think Abba is so much better''

He groans while he sits back on the couch, ''You just disappoint me.''

He continues to bitch at her exactly how Led Zeppelin would change her life, how she should listen to the beauty of the melody, the lyrics, while she half listens, absently twirling her hair. Finally, she straddles and kisses the hell out of him, mostly to get his full attention. Mostly.

''We're so good at this, you know. Like really good, it's not even slobbery. It is just very hot''

And she smiles again at him. Her perfect smile on her perfect face on her perfect body and he dies and goes to heaven. Again. That heaven that Forman used to talk about many, many times, mainly to rub it in his face that he got a hot girlfriend or to distract him from winning whatever game they were playing, and he had half listened, never really believing a place like that could exist.

But right now he is not so sure about that anymore. He still thinks it is a bunch of crap, but he also finds out that he wants to believe that some part of that heaven is true. It scares him that he is thinking that a place like that exist. It scares him even more when he thinks about how a place like that could also exist for him, and that he might be finding it. It scares him so much, that it is easier not to think about, to shut these thoughts out or just ignore it. Because if a place like that excised, he might never want to leave.

''What are you thinking about,'' she asks him, her eyes looking at him strangely filled with confusion and if you looked close enough, you could also find so fear mixed into it.

Giving her his full attention again, he just shrugs his shoulders before kissing her again. A little harder than he intended to, just to make her forget the question that she asked him. He doesn't like talking about his thoughts, or feelings. So he just ignores them and pushes them to the back of his mind. Because he has so much better things to do than talking. So he concentrates on kissing her, because it is fun and hot and he likes doing it. And that is enough for him. For now.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Let me know what you think, Be nice!


	2. 2 Going to California

A/N So the second chapter is up too! On the same day as the first one, because well I finished it and I just thought I should put it up here. So this is a follow up part from episode 1 from Season 5 (Going to California). And I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Oh yes, I own them. I bought them with some European money and keep them in my pocket. Don't worry I'll feed them and if you give a review I'll even let you look at them.

Chapter 2: Going to California

''_Finally''_

''_I thought they would never leave''_

''_This usual works a whole lot better when you don't talk''_

_- Hyde and Jackie in Going to California (epi. 5x01) _

''Steven, I think we need to talk about this,'' she says breaking away from his delicious lips for just one moment, before giving in to them again.

''Jackie, I already said it, and I will say it again. Talking is for people that have something in common and that is not us,'' he says, before pulling her head down so that his lips can reunite with hers just one more time. But she pulls back, even before his lips even get the chance to taste hers.

''But it is really important that we talk about this thing that we have going on, especially now that Micheal and Donna are back,'' she reasons him.

He rolls her eyes at her, even though he knows she has a point. They probably should talk about what is going on with them.

When they first started this thing, it was very easy, there was no Kelso, no Donna, Eric was in his room most of the time moping around about Donna, and Fez was busy with finding a girlfriend or he would storm into the basement, watch some TV with them then he would get bored and leave again. And they would be alone again, just like the whole summer and their lips would find each other immediately. Maybe it was because they were bored and the kissing gave them something to do. Or maybe Jackie just wanted to get back at Kelso. It didn't really matter because they could easily break it off after the summer, when Donna and Kelslo were back, it was no big deal.

But now Kelso is back and still they continue kissing and doing other stuff whenever nobody is around. That was not supposed to happen. He didn't plan on that to happen. His plan was to just have a meaningless fling with Jackie in the summer and call it quits after it. But the summer was almost over and he didn't even want to think about stopping their thing.

''Look we just continue what we are doing, as long as they don't find out, everything is fine,'' he says hoping that the answer has stopped the questions in her mind for just another day.

''Yeah, I guess you're right, but..'' she can't even finish the sentence because he has pulled her head down for another breathtaking kiss. All thought's about worrying about anyone finding out about them, leaving her head. And all she wants to concentrate on are his warm, soft lips that are softly pressing on hers.

''Steven,'' Jackie whispers in between kisses.

''What,'' he groans from frustration. When is she ever going the stop interrupting the kissing with her talking.

''We should probably go to your room,'' she says before she leans forward and kisses him again, not able to go another minute without his lips.

''Probably,'' he says before giving her one last peck. He stands up from his comfortable position on the couch and takes her hand in his, and drags her cowards his bedroom. Not wanting to waste another second of his precious with a certain black haired cheerleader.

The moment he heard the door closing behind her back, he turns around and backs her up against the closed door. Hyde moves closer toward her little body until there is no room between their bodies. Jackie watched in silence, part of her thrilled that he is so close to her, and part of her terrified at how much she wants to bury her hands into his curly brown hair and kiss him forever.

Hyde leans toward her, bending his head until his warm breath fanned over her neck. Jackie's eyes closes and she arches her head, willingly exposing more of herself to him. It just feels so good to be so close to him. She could just feel the heat radiating from his body and that makes the position that they are in all the more comfortable.

Hyde watches her closely, almost studying her. He feels her hands go around his waist, tugging and bringing him impossibly closer to her body, before opening up her eyes again.

''Steven, if you don't kiss me soon, I just might fall asleep,'' she whispered removing her hands from under his shirt and bringing them up to cup his head, her fingers playing with the curls at the back of his neck.

He grins at her, and before she could even smile back, his mouth is descending to cover hers, his warm tongue gently ran against her teeth until they parted allowing him further access. He could feel her lips curling into a smile as he felt her tongue run over his deepen it slightly.

She pushes herself slightly off the wall and is moving them back toward his cot, not ever breaking the lip lock that they have created. When his legs hit the cot, he sits down, pulling her with him. Jackie instantly sits in his lap, straddling his body and continuing the kisses that they both need and crave for.

After a good bunch of kisses, she suddenly pulls away from his kisses and just sits there, her ears perked up in the air.

"What are you –", but her small hand covers his mouth quickly and she makes a shh noise. She just stares at the door, and listens. And then she suddenly stands up from his lap and walks away.

''Where are you going?'' he asks her, his eyes showing his confusion.

''Shh,''Jackie whispers again as she tip toed toward his door and presses her right ear against it.

''What are you doing?'' he asks her. When she makes no attempt to answer his questions, he also stands up and follows her path toward his door.

When he comes to stand next to her, he ask her the same question but his eyes, but she just sshed him and points toward the door. Still not fully understanding where she is getting at, he presses his left ear against the door.

When he listened he could make out the voices from three of his friends. What are they doing there, they all left, and Jackie and him are the only ones in the basement. They weren't supposed to come back down here.

''Where is Hyde?'' Eric asks Donna and Kelso. ''Maybe he wants to play a game with you Kelso, but you know Donna and I were kind of busy before you interrupted us.''

''But I'm bored and you guys were just kissing, you do that all the time.''Jackie and Hyde hear Kelso whine. And Hyde can image Eric rolling his eyes and shake his head at Kelso's remark

''Wait, where is Jackie? She was here before right?,'' Donna asks finally realizing the cheerleader missing.

''Well, she was here when I left, but I don't know where she is now,''Kelso answers Donna question, looking behind the couch to see if Jackie is hiding behind it.

''Maybe she went home, I'm going to ask if Hyde wants to play a game with us,'' Eric says before walking over to the door that leads to Hyde's room.

Jackie's eyes widen with shock, what are they going to do? They could say Steven needs to show her something in his room, but since his room only contended a cot and some clothes and nothing else, that excuse was quickly scrapped from her list. She could say Hyde went into his room and she just followed him, because she didn't want to be alone in the basement. Yeah that would work, except she has been in the basement alone before. Or she could tell the truth, but if she wanted that she should have stayed on the couch with Hyde. Well she needed come up with some excuse, because Eric would be opening the door soon enough. Think Jackie Think!

''Hyde, hey we were wondering if you..Jackie what are you doing in here?'' Eric asks when he notices her. His face painted with shock of seeing the little cheerleader in Hyde's room and you could see a thousand ideas going through his mind, the one more ridiculous than the other.

''Well, we were uhm.., and then we were..you know,''Jackie starts, but she can't even finish whatever she was saying because Hyde cuts her of.

''She saw a spider, Man and I went to my room to do stuff and she came and asked me if I could take it away,''Hyde quickly explains, saying the first logical thing that came through his mind. He just hopes that Eric believes him.

Eric looks at them, at first still kind of shock but then he shrugs his head a little and laughs, ''Oh is little Jackie scared of a spider,''he begins mocking her, walking inside the basement.

''Hey, it was not a little spider, it was huge,''Jackie says while rolling her eyes at Eric.

''Yeah man, aren't you afraid of spiders too?''Hyde asked while he sits down in his usual stair looking at Eric with wondering eyes, daring him to say no.

''Whatever, let's just play the game,''Eric says, quickly changing the subject into a not so embarrassing one.

''Gees, finally, god you are like the slowest people ever,''Kelso says while he quickly picks the red pion. ''Now pay attention, because I'm going to kick all of your asses.''

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm sorry this chapter kind of sucks. I just wanted to have some detail with the kisses, I hope I didn't scare you guys of with my bad writing. And if I did, please come back, I'll give you a cookie.

Anyway please let me know what you think.


	3. 3 I Can't Quit You, Baby!

A/N So the third chapter is up. Took me a long, long time and I want to apologize. I'm so sorry, my life is just a little hectic right now. I hope you can forgive me.

Anyway in this chapter Hyde may seem a little OOC, but I always thought he was a little different around Jackie. A little bit more sentive and caring than he normal can be. I hope it doesn't bother you.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I'm just borrowing and I will return them.

_Sweet, sweet misery_

_You seem to get to me._

Chapter 3: I can't quit you, baby.

_Jackie: Steven, that was way too close. You need to learn to keep you hands of me._

_Hyde: Me? You're the one who can't keep her tongue to herself._

_Jackie: Oh, please. I let you fool around with me out of pity._

_Hyde: You know what your problem is? You're really cute, so no one ever told you to shut your pie hole. _

_Jackie: You think I'm cute?_

_Hyde: Shut your pie hole!_

_- Hyde and Jackie in I can't Quit you, baby! (epi. 5x02)_

People used to warn her all about certain stuff. Don't do drugs, Don't drink too much, Don't smoke, Don't hang around with the wrong people. They said these things would get ou addicted and will ruin your life if you continue with them. But none of them has warned her about being addicted to Steven Hyde.

Maybe it was because Steven was known to do all those addictive things, maybe it was because his beautiful blue eyes hidden behind dark shades, maybe his curly hair that would never sit the same way as the day before or maybe his mascular body. She just couldn't seem to stop kissing him, let alone stop touching him.

So that's why she was so willenly kissing him again after Eric and Donna had just left. Sure she knew that she and Steven needed to talk this whole situation and that what they did was going to be a disaster and so wrong (as Eric and Donna liked to describe it). And sure she felt some pain in the pit of her stomach that others might define as guilt. But somehow when his lips found hers in one fiercing kiss, all these thoughts just disappeared and replaces by good, happy thoughts.

Thoughts like the one of her pony that she got from her on her 8th birthday. True, she had only driven on the horse once, but still it was a beautiful horse. Or the one of the first day of cheerleader camp, which she had bailed on this year in order to spend more time with no one other than mr. Hyde. Or when a very hot guy whistles at her from across the street, except when the guy is ugly, Jackie just thinks it is sad. But the thoughts don't really matter. It's more about feelings.

She had never felt this way when Michael kissed her. Well, that's not entirely true. She did feel this way the first few kisses she shared with Michael. But after that it just felt normal, regual. No special feelings, no butterflies in the stomache, "No–I–Can't–Get–Enough–Of–You–So–Kiss–Me–One–More-Time" feelings.

Then she had thought it was because Michael was her boyfriend for quite some time. She must have got used to him, that is what happens when you stay together for a long time.

But now she knew better. Or at least so she thought. Even after almost two months, Steven's kisses still gave her special feelings and rush of excitement. She still got goosebumps all over her body every time he touched her. And she still needed to remind herself to breathy everytime his baby blues locked with her mismatched ones from across the room.

It suprised her every time that she still got feelings like that even after tons of kisses. But she couldn't help but enjoy it and treasure those feelings because she didn't know how long this was going to last. And that scared her more than she even wanted to admit.

So she pushed that to the far back of her mind and her thoughts returned to the ones she was trying to avoid. The one and only Beauty King of Wiscoscin, Michael Kelso. She was going to hurt him, there was no doubt about it. And eventhough he had hurt her more times than she could remeber, the thought of hurting her first love was almost too painful for her. Almost.

"Mmm, that was good," Hyde murmured, breaking away from her lips a little.

"Hmm, mmm" Jackie agreed, not really following what he was saying, her thoughts still on Michael Kelso.

"Hey, you alright?"

When no answer followed, hyde leaned forward and touched her leg lightly, bringing her back to the couch in the basement. Away from Michael Kelso. "You alright?"

Her head was screaming No! No. I'm not alright. I'm thinking about my ex-boyfriend while I'm supposed to think about you. I want to think about you, but I'm too scared to think about you. But she didn't say the words aloud, her mouth betraying her.

"Yeah, I'm alright"

She hoped he bought it, that she hadn't spend enough time with him, so that he could read her. She hoped he simply went back to kissing her. Hope failed her that time.

"I don't buy that, you need to come up with something better"

"Well then you don't buy it, whatever"

And she turned her body away from his, not too far, she still wanted to be in his eyesight. But just far enough so that her body wasn't touching his anymore.

Normally Hyde would have shrugged, murmured a whatever back and turn on the tv. But this time, well he didn't know what it was, but he knew something big was bothering Jackie. And whatever it was, he wanted to fix it. Oh man, he was turning into a pussy.

He stood and went to get two popcans. But when he stood there, with his back to the couch, he was sure he heard a sniffle from Jackie. Oh man, maybe she was going to cry, now he really needed to fix this. So he took a deep breath, blew it out, turned around, took two steps to get to Jackie's side of the couch and kneeled before her.

He lifter her chin up with one of his fingers, locking her eyes with his. Trapping her body to stay there, until she told him actually what was on her mind. She looked sad, suprised but most of all she looked scared.

"Tell me" he said, taking his hand away from her chin, but placing it on her leg moving it up and down, slightly comforting her. Jackie couldn't stop the second sniffle she let out and before she could even register what she was doing, she was holding Steven so thightly she thought he might stop breathing.

Her heart jumped up and down when she felt his arms moving around her waist, holding to her just as thight. She burried her head even deeper in her neck and she wondered if maybe their bodies could melt together into one big mass.

After a couple of minutes, she let her grip loose a little and she felt him push her back a little. Looking into his eyes, she knew she needed to tell him her thoughts. He deserved to know that she was afraid of hurting Michael, he deserved to know that she was scared that this thing just wasn't worth the pain that she was going to cause her first boyfriend. He deserved it.

"You're ready to tell" ,he asked her gently, their foreheads still touching.

"I'm ready"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Let me know what you think.


	4. 4 What is and What

A/N This story is between 5x02 and 5x03. I needed to write this, because I always wondered how Eric and Donna found out about Jackie and Hyde the second time. So this is my take on it.

Disclaimer: If I owned them, do you really think season 8 would have turned out the way it did?

_The good old days, the hones men,_

_the wrestled hearts, the promis land,_

_the sudden kiss that no one sees._

Chapter 3: What is and What...

_Eric: Ewww! Do you mind not getting all gooey and romantic when I'm about to eat my breakfast?_

_Hyde: What crawled up your butt?_

_Eric: You and Jackie. Then you started making out in there._

_Red: Hey! No more butt talk at breakfast._

_Eric, Hyde and Red in What is and What..(epi. 5x03)_

Eric Forman has never been known as a good secret keeper. In fact Eric Forman hates secrets. He doesn't like the way that secrets change things, he doesn't like to whisper in fear of other people overhearing things. But most of all he hates secrets, because he knows he can't keep them.

When Eric Forman was 7 years old, he went to the one school in Wisconscin. He was in the same class as his three friends, Steven Hyde, Donna Pinciotti and Michael Kelso. And one day a girl from his class, Hallie Smith, came to him with a huge secret. Her friend Katie, who was a year younger than Eric, liked his friend Michael Kelso. After telling Eric this, Hallie made sure that Eric swore not to tell anybody on the playground rules. Of course Kelso knew it within 5 minutes.

Two years later when Eric had just turned nine, his friend Steven Hyde told him that he had smoked a sigaret fotr the first time. He had found a whole pack in his mom purse, who had passed out on the couch and he had stole one of them. After telling Eric all about, the whole coughing part including, Hyde left the basement to steal some more. Eric had sit still for a total of 8 seconds before running up the stairs and spilling the whole story to his mom and dad. His parents ended up with punishing Hyde (since his own mother didn't do that) and Hyde hadn't talked to Eric after that for a good three months (To Eric, it had seemed so much longer).

And now at 18, Eric Forman just found out this major secret. And he was just dying to tell someone. Well technically speaking, he had already found out about this particular secret a few days ago, but then Jackie and Hyde had said that they would break it off. And Eric being Eric actually believed them, eventhough they weren't the most trusted persons.

Everything seemed normal after that, Jackie and Hyde sat apart from each other, made nasty remarks and seemed to hate each other again. The keyword here is seemed. Because three days later..

_Eric Froman and Fez stumbled towards the Formans home. A man walking with his dog passed them by in the opposite direction. He couldn't help but stare at them, waiting for one of them to drop deap on the sidewalk and the other to walk in somebody's garden. Neither of this happened, but he was however, much to his dismay, caught staring._

"_What are you looking at? Never seen two drunk teenagers before?" the skinnier one of the two shouted at him from across the street. _

_The man was slightly shocked by the rude reaction and quickly walked on, dragging his dog behind him. _

"_Yeah, run you son of a bitch! Run, run or we'll catch you"._

"_Fez" Eric said while laying his arm around the shoulders of his foreign friend. "I don't think I can run after him"._

"_I know what you mean, my friend. We are the drunkest we have ever been"._

"_I don't think drunkest is a word, but it sounds funny! They should put it in the dictoranry"._

"_Yeah, we'll call them tomorrow and tell them, no force them to no longer ignore this word, it is a beautiful word!"_

_By now the tho giggling friend have reached the basemant door and Fez being the least drunk went to open it with his right arm, while his left was supporting Eric. They stumble into the room, where Donna is sitting on the couch. She rolls her eyes when she sees who they are and returns her attention to the magazine she was reading. _

_Eric managed to stumble to the couch and falls down it, while falls goes to sit in the garden chair. A few minutes later Hyde comes down the stairs –_It could also have been two hours later, Eric doesn't quite remember the time- _he looks shocked at the sight of seeing all his friends, except for one, in the basement. _

"_What are you all doing her"_

"_Well I came her a couple of minutes ago and the moment I sat down these two idiots stumble inside" Donna says, eyeing hyde and pointing to Fez and Eric._

"_Right," Hyde says before sitting down on his chair, looking slightly anixious. Of course this is kind of hard to tell, because of all his zen, so I could also have been very happy or very sad._

"_Stééééévééééén, I can't find my bra anywhere" _

_Donna, Eric and Fez hear the voice before they even see her. But the moment they hear the voice, their faces all show the emotion: shock. Next thing, the owner of the voice enters the rooms, realises she is not alone with her Stééééééévéééééééén and stops dead in tracks, not moving until somebody tells her too._

"_Dirty" Fez speaks up at first, his not so drunk brain still doesn't really get the whole subtext of the whole sitution. "I'm going to go look for the bra" he says, his body moving towards Hyde's room before he has even said the words._

"_What the hell!" Donna screams, the second one to react. _Now here is where the whole story seems to have a big black hole, all Eric remebers here is a lot of shouting and yelling. Then a slamming door and a big tension hanging in the air.

"_Wait a minute," Eric finally speaks up, standing up from the couch. "Why are you wining about your bra to Hyde?"_

_Nobody answers his question and it takes Eric a total twenty minutes before his mind registers what has happened. Then Eric does the only thing he can think of to do, he runs out of the basement, screaming like a little girl._

That had happened three days ago, ever since then Eric, Donna and Fez knew about Jackie and Hyde again. All three of them had tried to talk them out of it, Donna and himself a little more than Fez, but still they had tried. But neither, Hyde or Jackie would budge. They wanted to continue, saying Kelso just needed to get over himself. So after his final attempt to make Hyde see that he was doing the wrong, Eric finally did the only thing that maybe would work. He went to his mom.

"Mom," Eric started the conversation. His mother was making dinner and he just needed to tell his mom now before he was going to explode.

"I need to tell you something huge"

"Oh Eric, is it a secret, you know you can't tell secrets!" Kitty says, then she walks to the other side of the kitchen. Takes out a big bottle and a glass, fills it up and walks back to Eric. "Now you can tell"

"Right, so you know this summer, Kelso left Jackie alone here and well Hyde was alone as well and well, they started something together over the summer" Eric says it so quickly, it almost seems like one big word.

"Is that all?" Kitty says, a little too loud. "I knew that months ago!"

"What, you knew!"

"Yeah, I knew! I thought everybody knew, I mean they weren't that careful!"

"I can't believe you knew, why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, I would have, if you weren't in California."

"Right" Eric says, moving to sit at the kitchen table. He is quickly joined by his mother, who holds both his hands.

"Sóóóóóóó, was there anything else you want to tell me?"

"Well, I just, maybe you could talk to Hyde about Jackie. I mean they need to stop this thing, it is unnatural and creepy and they are going to hurt Kelso and.."

Mrs. Forman has stopped holding on to Eric's hands, the moment he started talking about breaking them up.

"What do you want to do? You want me to break them up?" Mrs. Forman asks her son, shock written all over her face.

"Well yeah"

"I'm not going to break them up!" Mrs. Forman says, standing up again and walking back into the kitchen.

"What, why not?" Eric asks, also standing up and following his mother.

"Well, can't you see honey. I think they might work together. I mean Steven needs a woman in his life, who gives him a lot of attention and love and Jackie needs someone to bring her back to earth and we all know Steven can be that person."

"What, mom!" Eric whines, dragging out the last word. "They are not good together, they are unnatural, they are just wrong!"

"Well, sweetie, maybe you should stop trying to break them up and try to understand why they are together. Why don't you go talk to Steven?"

Eric considered this for a moment, before finally giving in to his mother's advice. It might work and besides he wondered why Hyde was even with Jackie. I mean she was the devil for Mercy's sake. So he went downstairs to the basement, ready to get some answers.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A little bit of a dull end, but I just needed to come up with some sort of finish. So look the button down there is saying your name.


	5. 5 Break a Heart

A/N Finally a new chapter, sorry it took me so long. I kind of lost my mojo to write.

This chapter is Kelso's point of view after he sees Jackie and Hyde kissing on the Formans driveway. So let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: If I owned them, do really think the show would have ended in the way that it did?

Chapter 3: One heart breaks

'_Look, I don't have a job because Hyde turned me into a burnout.'_

'And I dyed my hair because Jackie destroyed my self-esteem..also, I rock as a blond'

'_Are you beginning to see the influence that they have on people..I'm telling you if you stick with them your daughter is just gonna be a burnout low self-esteem lump with no job'_

'_All right, you're just trying to make us look bad'_

'_Yeah, they are doing a decent job of it...Kelso, why did you pick us?'_

'_Oh great, now I feel awkward...look, I picked them because I think they are gonna last longer then you.'_

- _Eric, Donna, Jackie, Hyde and Kelso _in _Who's been sleeping here? (epi 7x19)_

'Why is Hyde kissing Jackie?' I heard the words slipping my mouth though my head couldn't quite grasp them.

It was weird, just plain weird. She was way too _small _for him, and he was way too _broad _for her. She smells like _lavender and other nice stuff_ and he is just one _disgusting, dirty, burn-out. _She is too _high-fashioned_, he is too _cheap_. Too much _cheerleader_, too much _outsider_. Too much _Abba, _too much _Led Zepplin_. Too much _make-up, _too much _burns. _Too _rich_, too _poor_. Too _popular_, too _zen_.

It was wrong in theory, it was even more wrong in reality. It was like the universe exploding but there was no sound of an explosion in the area. And somehow I couldn't make myself look away. It is almost as if I needed to see it over and over again, just to prove myself that I was wrong. This is _not _happening. It can't possible be _true_, Jackie and Hyde hate each other way too much. They don't even want to be in the same room together for longer than _one minute_. But here they were, joined together in one fiercing kiss way _longer than one minute. _

I needed to do something. _Anything_, really. I couldn't just let them kiss each other and let it keep on going. They needed to stop, right now! They were burning my eyes.

So I made my decision, I ran to the Foremans back door, ready to teach Hyde a lesson in best friend rules, like don't kiss one of your best friend's ex-girlfriends. He should know better it was in the book we made with Eric when we were thirteen. We even made a pact. But no Hyde needs to badass, he needs to do the wrong thing. Kelso expected it to happen someday, just never did he expect it to happen with Jackie. I mean he kissed a lot of girls, couldn't just pick someone else to break the rules with. Anyone else, just not _Jackie. _

Donna later told me that going after Hyde was really an irrational decision. Now I don't know what irrational means and Donna should know better than to use words with more than two syllables around me. But I think it means something like dumb or stupid, 'cause Hyde could break my gorgeous body like a twig.

Anyhow when I couldn't get that stupid glass door open and I saw Jackie and Hyde walk away _together_, I kind of knew I lost my chance. Eventhough Eric opened the door for me, so I could still go after them. I just felt lost and numb. My legs wouldn't move, my body aches and it felt like there was a gap in me that needed to be filled.

So I started eating pudding that the Formans kept in their fridge. Which is reallly yammy and it even was chocolate, my favourite flavour. 'Cause it gets girls to do thing, they normally wouldn't do, but the pudding didn't fill the gap that I felt in my stomach. Instead it made me feel really sick.

While I was eating, Donna kept telling me over and over again that things would be ok and all that other stuff you are supposed to say when somebody is feeling miserable. But somehow I knew that things could never go back to before.

Well I didn't really know that, but I remember that that is what Jackie wrote to me in her letter that she had sended to me when I was in California. _Things can never go back to before, Michael, you do realise that, don't you! You've had enough chances and you blew all of them._

Now I never too the letter serieos, because, well, given the history that Jackie and I share, she had said those things before, but she always too me back. Sometimes it took a little longer or little bit more things that I bought for her, but no matter what she took me back. So I played with the letter for a while, made a plan out of it and then I had set in on fire. It is still a mystery how I had managed to set that letter on fire. I just keep suprising myself.

Anyway now those words just hung in the air and if I could I would make them go away. But I just knew they would't budge until I realised that maybe Jackie and I were truly over. So I let the words stay in my mind, because Jackie and I are never over, that would be just crazy talk, because nobody could ever get enough of me and my superdelicious body. I know I couldn't.

So I made a plan, I would get her back, just by making Hyde look horribe. Which he already does, so that plan shouldn't take a whole lot of time. But first, I wanted her to apologise to me, and him too. They both stabbed me in the back with their kissing, even though it is just a phase for both of them. Just a couple of weeks and she will be running back into these strong build arms.

Just wait and you see.

_wait and you'll all see.._


End file.
